


Reminiscent

by your_taxidermy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, How Do I Tag, Sad, chris comforting sheva, i kinda hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: While Chris and Sheva are roaming the marshlands, Sheva finds a place that feels quite familiar to her. What they find only breaks her heart.





	Reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> These are some early notes I like writing before the story <3 first things first, I’m tired as hell.   
> Is this even good? I'm not too proud of it but I just love Resi 5 and got back into it recently <3

Sheva had started to trust Chris at this point, they were partners after all. The land around her started to look familiar, something about it was different. They’d been on the water for several hours now, a stop wouldn’t hurt. Besides, the woman felt like something was calling her name to the land. “Chris, I want to look around up here.”

 

“Alright,” Chris replied, stopping the boat on the edge of the water. Both of them jumped off and landed on very soft ground, Sheva almost fell back into the murky water, only to have Chris pull her arm and guide her onto harder ground. “You okay, Sheva?” He asked, eyes more concerned than he’d let on. “Yes, thanks, partner.” As they walked closer to the village, the entire place was dead and empty, everything seemed to be destroyed, the remains of houses scattered around the wide stretch of land. Sheva gulped, hoping and praying it wasn’t what she thought it was. 

 

“Sheva… is something wrong?” Chris asked again. Sheva didn’t reply, she just scouted ahead and looked at the houses riddles with corpses, some faces familiar and others not. She stopped in her tracks, Chris stopping beside her. He looked at the ground and saw a saw a soaking wet doll partly stuck in the ground. Crouching down, he dug the handcrafted item out of the ground and showed it to Sheva. “Did you know these people, Sheva?” The American asked, his heart breaking for her- it was obvious she was aching. “I did… this was my uncle’s village,” she replied weakly, she didn’t want to cry right now, being vulnerable wouldn’t bring her people justice. 

 

She looked at the doll and flicked the dirt off its face. “I made this,” she said, giving a half smile. “I remember making this for my friend when she was leaving to visit her family in another village, I thought she was never coming back so I wanted her to have a token of mine… but she came back.” 

 

Chris put his hand on her shoulder. “Sheva, I’m sorry. Could it have been the rebels?” 

 

She looked around and saw traces of shattered bones in the dirt, blood staining the ground with a horrid story that she pieced together; people ran from the majini that probably tried to infect them or… kill them brutally. They all had such a tragic fate. 

 

In another house, they heard a rustling, this startled Sheva as she thought it would be totally empty. “Let’s check it out, Sheva.” 

“Copy that.” 

 

Preparing their handguns, Chris scanned the area, Sheva following close behind. 

It was beyond hot, the sun was shining right on them and the humidity made it even worse. The stench of bodies filled the strip of land, flies beginning to migrate inside their flesh. Sheva’s skin gleamed in a thin layer of sweat, partly from the heat- the rest from the anticipation. Chris stopped walking when he saw a body of an old man on the ground, unsure if he was alive or not. 

 

“Sir?” Chris asked calmly. “I’m Chris Redfield with Sheva Alomar, with the BSAA. Are you alright?” 

 

No reply. “He must be dead.” Chris shook his head. When he walked closer to the body, crouching beside it to inspect for wounds. When his hand touched the body’s skin, the resting majini attacked Chris like a rabid animal. He shouted and Sheva took action when she heard his distress. She kicked the creature in the stomach and knocked it off her partner. Her heart sank into her stomach. When the creature got to its feet, Sheva was in pure shock. “...Uncle…” she whispered before drawing her gun to shoot the monster. Chris fired his shots before Sheva took the liberty of throwing her knife straight into the majini’s skull. She walked to the creature and ripped her knife out. “You said something back there, what was it?” 

 

“My uncle. This… This is my uncle.” Sheva let out a heavy-hearted sigh and slowly dropped to her knees and ripped the necklace from its neck. “This must be hard for you, Sheva. I’m sorry.” Chris knelt beside her and watched the tears begin to run down her cheeks. Quickly, she swept them away and inhaled. She felt like she lost it all, but she also didn’t know WHAT she expected to happen to her loved ones. Wasn’t it obvious? 

 

“This is why I’m with the BSAA… to prevent others from having this same pain.” Chris nodded. “You’re right. Do you want to stay longer and look around? Or have you seen enough?” 

 

The African shook her head. 

“Let’s just go, Chris. Irving could be having another deal while I grieve.” She just had to make a joke of the terrible situation. 

 

Chris helped her up and put his arm around her as they walked back to their boat. 

“Wanna drive?” Chris asked with a faint smile. 

 

“Certainly.” 


End file.
